un nuevo miembro en la familia
by maria014
Summary: Aria es una chica de 18 años, que se crió sola. sin padres ni hermanos. de repente es adoptada por la familia Asahina. ¿Como van los hermanos Asahina hacer frente a un extraño que de repente se convierte en su hermana que ve a la familia diferente a como ellos la ven? Genero: romance, familiar, comodidad, dolor y drama. principalmente Tsubaki!
1. Chapter 1

**Un nuevo miembro en la familia**

***…x…***

Una tarde de verano todos los hermanos Asahina estaban reunidos en la sala de estar. Ema, la única hermana de la familia estaba sentada en medio del sofá entre Kaname y Masaomi, ella estaba organizando su álbum familiar que siempre hace en su tiempo libre.

"Oye, Onee-chan!"- dice Wataru felizmente mientras salta del regazo de masaomi, "¿Esas son las fotos que tomaste hace poco?"

"Ah, cuidado Wataru!- dice Masaomi tirando del niño de vuelta a su lado donde está a salvo.

Ema pone el álbum en la mesa y toma el café y voltea la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo hacia Wataru, asintiendo ella dice amablemente "si". Su actitud amable y cariñosa es lo que atrae a todos sus hermanos. Ella se preocupa mucho por ellos, pero no quiere tener ninguna relación con ninguno de ellos… todavía.

"Ugn…" Fuuto sentado en el otro sofá suspiró molesto, "Masao-nii, ¿Por qué me llamaste para venir aquí? Estoy muy ocupado en el trabajo en estos momentos." Dijo mientras se abanicaba con un pequeño y hermoso ventilador decorado con pétalos de flor de cerezo. "Sea lo que sea que tengas que decirnos por favor dígalo ahora, así podre irme."

Masaomi mira a Fuuto y sonríe: "En realidad no tengo nada que decirles a ustedes."

"¿Qué?" La mayoría de los hermanos dicen al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?- esta vez fue Tsubaki quien hablo, "¿Entonces para que nos hiciste venir a todos aquí?"

"Mama y papa me llamaron ayer por la noche." Dice Masaomi calmado: "Dijeron que vienen hoy y que traen algo muy importante. Ellos no me dijeron lo que es. Todo lo que dijeron es que una vez que este aquí lo que traigan tuviéramos cuidado con la misma."

"¿Es un animal?" preguntó Yuusuke, "porque si es así no tengo problema con eso." Sonrió.

"Un perro!" Wataru grito con alegría "quiero un perro! quiero un perro!"

"Ugh… Mascotas? Son molestas" gimió Fuuto, "tu limpiaras su desorden."

"Yo no he dicho que nuestros padres vayan a traer un perro, Wataru." Dice masaomi mientras palmea la cabeza del niño en el suelo.

"Aww… pero si no es un perro, entonces ¿Qué será lo que traerán aquí?"

"No lo sé, solo tenemos que esperar."

"¿Cuándo llegaran a casa entonces?" pregunta Kaname, el también se abanicaba.

"Pronto" responde Masaomi y voltea hacia el reloj en la pared. "Dijeron que estarían aquí a las cuatro."

Tsubaki suspira en silencio y mueve su pelo con la mano antes de volver su atención a uno de sus gemelos, Natsume, que estaba sentado junto a él en silencio con los auriculares en las orejas. "Hey, Natsume", Tsubaki extendió su mano y le quito los auriculares de la cabeza de Natsume. "¿No quieres decir algo?"

"No." Dice Natsume mientras toma sus auriculares de vuelta. "No tengo tiempo para esto, yo también estoy ocupado con el trabajo, pero ya que fueron nuestros padres los que llamaron a masaomi-nii para que todos estuviéramos aquí para recibirlos cuando lleguen a casa, no tengo más remedio que quedarme aquí y darles la bienvenida."

"Entonces, que crees que ellos traigan a casa?" le pregunta Tsubaki.

"No lo sé."

"Je, no eres divertido." Tsubaki voltea la cabeza lejos de Natsume.

"Oh! oh! Ya sé, ya sé lo que mamá y papá van a traer!" dijo Wataru con los brazos en el aire, agitando los brazos hacia Tsubaki.

Tsubaki mira a Wataru y sonríe. "Entonces, ¿Qué es?"

"Otra hermana!" Wataru sonrió feliz. "Apuesto a que va a ser una hermosa Onee-chan!"

"!" Todos los hermanos se sorprendieron por esa respuesta tan repentina. Nunca esperaron una respuesta como esa. Para ellos, no necesitaban otra hermana. Tenían a Ema, que era todo lo que necesitaban y nada más. ¿Cómo van a compartir el amor que le tienen a Ema con otra hermana? Es un poco difícil para ellos hacerlo, ya que todos aman a Ema.

"Esa es una respuesta tonta." Dice Yuusuke, y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. "No van a traer otra hermana aquí a no ser que hayan tenido un bebe."

"Mama nos lo hubiera dicho si estuviera embarazada." Dijo Louis, sonriendo.

"no creo que mama y papa traigan otra hermana aquí."

"si, eso es una locura." Dijo fuuto, sentado derecho en el sofá. _"(ehh… tener otra hermana… eso sería demasiado molesto.)"_

"_(Tal vez Wataru tiene razón… mama y papa podrían traer otra mujer aquí.)" _Pensó Masaomi mientras miraba a Wataru que estaba corriendo feliz alrededor del sofá. _"(Si se trata de… Espero que sea un joven… No puedo dejar que la familia tenga más conflictos entre ello-.)" _Los pensamientos de Masaomi fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta del ascensor al abrirse.

"¡Ya estamos en casa!" Dijo una voz familiar que resonó en toda la sala. "¿donde están mis hijos e hija?"

"Tienen que estar esperando por nosotros." Una voz de hombre dijo con calma.

Se escucharon los pasos de sus padres y no parecía haber más. Todos levantaron la vista y vieron a sus padres en el segundo piso.

La cara de Miwa se ilumino al momento de ver a sus hijos e hija. "¡Ah! Ya estamos en casa!" dijo felizmente ella mientras camina por las escaleras.

"…" Sin embargo, la atención de todos los hermanos no estaba en su madre, sino en la joven que estaba detrás de su padre en el segundo piso. Mirando hacia abajo sobre ellos con un suéter gris, sus ojos color esmeralda eran tan fríos como el hielo, no había vida en sus ojos.

"_(Oh, por Dios! )",_ laboca de Yuusuke cayó a mitad de camino. No podía apartar la mirada de la chica en absoluto. Como si estuviera paralizado por su fría mirada. _"(Ella da miedo!)"._

"Ah…" la sonrisa de Wataru cayo lentamente al mirar por un segundo a la joven. El comienza lentamente a caminar hacia atrás, hacia Masaomi.

"…" Tsubaki y Azusa se quedan sin habla.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con todo el mundo?" Pregunta Miwa al llegar a la sala. "¿Por qué todos se quedaron callados?"

"Permítame explicarte mama." fue Fuuto el que habló, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre los hermanos. El sonrió y miro a la joven. "Esa chica de ahí es espeluznante y aterradora, mamá. ¿Quién es ella?" dijo volteando hacia Miwa. "sin ánimos de ofender, claro."

"¡Oh!" Miwa aplaude una vez y levanta la cabeza hacia su marido. "Cariño, ven aquí con ella."

"Está bien." Dijo Rintarou asintiendo con la cabeza antes de mirar por encima de su hombro a la joven que está detrás de él. "Vamos, quiero presentarte a la familia." Le dice amablemente.

"…" La joven finalmente aparta la mirada de los hermanos y sigue a Rintarou por las escaleras.

La joven se puso de pie en medio de Rintarou y Miwa frente a los hermanos Asahina. "…" Ella mira hacia ellos y todos se estremecen al verla estrechar los ojos. Incluso yuusuke que se suponía iba a ser del tipo delincuente no puede evitar estremecerse al mirar a la joven que está enfrente de él.

"Escuchen todos, ella es Aria." Dice Miwa tranquilamente. "Aria es su nueva hermana."

"¿Qué?" Tsubaki y Yuusuke exclamaron.

"No puedo creer que Wataru en realidad tuviera razón!" Grito Tsubaki. "Tenemos una nueva hermana! _(Pero ella se ve muy aterradora)"_

"Por favor todos cuiden de Aria, mientras su padre y yo no estemos traten de llevarse bien, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Miwa mirando a sus hijos, uno por uno.

"Ven Aria, te mostrare tu habitación." Dijo Rintarou.

"…" Aria asintió ligeramente su cabeza. Ella estaba a punto de caminar hacia Rintarou, cuando de repente corre Wataru hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡hola! Soy Wataru, me alegra mucho conocerte onee-chan! Vamos a llevarnos bien, ¿nee?

Aria maniobra sus ojos hacia Wataru. "…" Ella lo miro fijamente durante un buen rato. Ella no sonrió en lo absoluto, ella no mostro expresión, ella era como una muñeca sin vida.

"… Ah" Wataru que recibió ninguna respuesta de Aria comenzó a enloquecer, ¿Por qué? Lo único que hizo fue mirarlo con sus ojos fríos. "U-um."

"_(Hombre, ¿Que está mal con esta chica? Ella no tiene que mirar a Wataru así!). _Pensó Fuuto frunciendo el ceño con solo pensar en eso. _"(Esto va a ser un problema… tenemos una hermana tipo solitario.)"_

"_(¡Oh por dios, creo que ella nos odia.)" _Pensó Tsubaki.

"…" Aria mira hacia otro lado y camina hacia Rintarou. "…"

"Vamos" sonrió Rintarou amablemente.

"… Ah" fue todo lo que dijo Aria antes de seguir a Rintarou al piso de arriba.

En el momento en que la puerta del ascensor se cierra todos a excepción de Ema, Masaomi, Hikaru e Iori, comenzaron hablar entre ellos, protestando.

"Mamá, ¿Porque tú y papá tuvieron que traer a ese tipo de chica a esta casa?" Dijo Yuusuke apuntando hacia el segundo piso. "ella estaba asustando a Wataru!"

"No me asusto realmente." Dijo Wataru, paro era tan obvio que estaba asustado, todos podían ver a través de él, él es como un libro abierto el cual se puede leer fácilmente. "…. Está bien, quizás es porque soy muy pequeño todavía." Murmura y esto es escuchado por todos los hermanos, incluso si madre.

Miwa solo les sonrió, mientras esperaba a que todos se calmaran, y cuando lo hicieron ella comenzó hablar. "No tengo ninguna razón para traer a Aria aquí, aquí todo el mundo va a respetar a Aria como su hermana. A partir de ahora ella es parte de esta familia."

"Está bien, voy a tratar a Aria como a una hermana de verdad." Dijo Natsume mientras se quita los auriculares y se los pone alrededor de su cuello, "tengo que volver al trabajo, bienvenida a casa mama." Dijo y salió de la sala de estar.

"_(Mentiroso, no vas a tratar a Aria como a una hermana de verdad.)"_ Pensó Tsubaki mientras ve a Natsume dirigirse hacia el elevador.

"Yo sé que Aria los ha intimidado con su mirada, pero ella en realidad es muy amable. Por favor, no la juzguen por su mirada. Ella no es una persona de corazón frio.

"…."

"De todos modos, espero que todos se lleven bien con Aria."

No había nada que le pudieran decir a su madre, solo podían asentir con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo en llevarse bien con Aria.

"bueno." Dijo Miwa sonriendo antes de mirar a su hijo mayor, Masaomi. "Masaomi, tu padre y yo queremos hablar contigo después de que él se encargue de Aria."

"Si! Dijo Masaomi asintiendo con la cabeza.

"_(Yo no creo ser capaz de llevarme bien con Aria.)" _Pensó Tsubaki, suspiro antes de girar su cabeza hacia su hermano gemelo Azusa. "Hey, voy a practicar mi dialogo."

"Está bien." Dijo Azusa, "voy a quedarme aquí por ahora."

"Mamá, Ema y yo estamos a punto de comenzar hacer la cena." Dijo Ukyo mirando a su madre. "¿Tú y papá se quedaran para la cena?"

"Uhm. Oh sí, nos quedaremos a cenar." Miwa sonrió.

Ukyo miro a Ema que estaba de pie al lado de Louis. "Está bien, Ema pongámonos a trabajar."

"Si." Ema asintió con la cabeza y camino hacia Ukyo. _"(Me pregunto si podre ser amiga de Aria… es bueno tener otra chica en la_ _familia Asahina.)" _Sonrió ante la idea de tener a Aria como miembro de la familia Asahina.

Miwa puso su atención de nuevo en Masaomi. "Bueno, vamos a ir a buscar a tu padre, tenemos algo muy importante que decirte."

"¿Tiene algo que ver con Aria?" dijo Masaomi en voz baja, tratando de que ninguno de sus hermanos escuchara lo que acababa de decir.

"Si." Miwa dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

***…..X…..***

_**Bueno, que les pareció? Este fic no es mío, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo ya que me gusto y me pareció interesante como seria tener a otra hermana en la familia jeje la persona que creo este fic me dio su permiso para traducirlo al español. Espero sus review graias chau! . Aquí les dejo el link de la historia original:**_

s/9758049/1/A-New-Family-Member

"


	2. Capitulo 2 Incomprendida

**Imcomprendida.**

***…..X…..***

"Bueno, ¿te gusta tu habitación?" Le pregunta Rintarou amablemente, mirando a Aria que estaba de pie junto a su cama. Mirando hacia la puerta de cristal con ojos distantes. "La habitación es bastante normal, pero podemos decorarla y organizar todo a tu gusto. Si tu quieres."

"No…" Dijo Aria en voz baja, moviendo la cabeza a su vez, "así está bien…" Ella nunca aparto la vista de la puerta de cristal.

"… Aria." Dice Rintarou mientras se acerca a ella y coloca una de sus manos sobre su hombro izquierdo, "sé que esto es muy repentino para ti. Ser adoptada de repente alejada del cuidador del orfanato donde has vivido siempre debe haber sido muy impactante para ti, pero Miwa y yo queríamos darte la sorpresa."

"No, no me sorprendió en lo absoluto." Dijo Aria sin inmutarse, luego se volteo hacia Rintarou. "Solo me pregunto… ¿Por qué usted y su esposa querrían adoptar a alguien como yo?... yo, que tengo un mal pasado. Ustedes tienen catorce hijos, ¿Por qué querrían otro?" sus ojos mostraban tristeza al ver a Rintarou. Nunca había pensado ni una vez que alguien la adoptaría a ella, y que ella iba a tener una familia en el futuro.

Toda su vida la había vivido sola sin padres ni hermanos, ella siempre estaba sola en el orfanato. Cuando ella era joven ninguno de los niños quería hablar con ella, a excepción del cuidador y un joven que fue adoptado hace muchos años. A sabiendas de que nadie volvería hablar con ella, se distancio de todos quedándose así, sola y sin nadie a su lado.

Rintarou sonrió amablemente. "Porque eres especial."

"…" Aria miro hacia otro lado, la capucha gris ocultaba sus ojos. "Yo no soy especial. _(Solo soy alguien a quien nadie le importa.)"_

"Sé que estas pensando que nadie se preocupa por ti, pero eso no es cierto. Yo me preocupo por ti, también mi esposa e hijos. Todos nos preocupamos por ti."

"_(Eso es mentira.)"_ Pensó Aria y bajo la cabeza, _"(ninguno de sus hijos me conoce ni yo a ellos, no pueden preocuparse por una extraña como yo.)"_

"Como estaba diciendo, eres una joven muy especial, tal vez pienses que no lo eres, pero para mí si lo eres."

"todavía no respondes mi pregunta." Dijo Aria. "¿Porqué me adoptaron?"

"Bueno." Rintarou aparto la mano del hombro de Aria, antes de continuar. "Miwa y yo queríamos tener a otra chica en la familia, así que te adoptamos. Pensamos que sería bueno tener a otra chica en la familia. Miwa estaba preocupada por Ema cuando se vino a vivir aquí."

"Oh… _(¿Esa fue la única razón por la que me adoptaron? ¿Para facilitarle las cosas a la madre?)"_

"Pero esa no es la razón principal."

Aria levanto la cabeza hacia Rintarou. "…."

"No necesitas saber la razón principal, todo lo que necesitas saber es que eres especial." Dijo Rintarou y sonrió.

"…" Aria miró a Rintarou por unos segundos antes de apartar la mirada, posando sus ojos de nuevo hacia la puerta de cristal. _"(Especial, eh…)"_

***…..X…..***

Rintarou salió de la habitación y camino hacia el ascensor, estaba esperando a que la puerta del ascensor a abriera. Cuando el ascensor se abrió, dentro estaban Miwa y Masaomi. "Oh!" El parpadeo. "¿Que están haciendo aquí?

"Vamos a hablar con Aria." Dijo Miwa. "Quiero ir arriba, hacia la parte superior de la casa. No quiero que ninguno de los otros nos escuche hablando de esto."

"Oh, eso." Dijo Rintarou y da un paso dentro del ascensor.

Masaomi pulsa el botón para ir hacia el piso superior de la vivienda antes de mirar a sus padres. "Cómo el hermano mayor me gustaría saber todo acerca de Aria."

"Eso es bueno." Miwa sonrió.

"Vamos a decirte todo lo que sabemos acerca de Aria, pero sabemos muy poco acerca de ella." Dijo Rintarou. "Tu madre y yo estamos pensando volver al orfanato donde vivía Aria."

"¿Orfanato…?" Masaomi parpadeo con una mirada confusa en su rostro.

"Si." Miwa asintió con la cabeza. "Aria viene de un orfanato. El cuidador sabe más de ella, por eso estamos pensando en volver y hacerle algunas preguntas acerca de Aria."

Los tres llegaron a la parte superior de la casa y es ahí donde Miwa continúo su conversación sobre Aria. Miro a Masaomi. "Masaomi, tu padre y yo queremos que cuides de Aria. Sé que la mayoría no acepta a Aria como su hermana todavía, y también se que tu tampoco lo haces. Pero ella nos necesita; yo quiero que ella tenga la experiencia de tener una familia."

"Acepto a Aria como mi hermana pequeña, madre." Dijo Masaomi y sonrió. "Es solo que me sorprendió un poco cuando anunciaron que tendríamos otra hermana en la familia tan repentinamente."

"Hmm" Miwa sonrió a su hijo mayor. "Entonces, deja que tu padre y yo te contemos lo que sabemos acerca de Aria. Espero que no llores después de escuchar esto."

"…" Masaomi asintió con la cabeza. "No lo haré."

***…..X…..* **

El sol se ponía en el horizonte, el cielo fue pintado maravillosamente de purpura, rojo, naranja, amarillo y todos los hermanos a excepción de Natsume, Masaomi y Aria ya estaban reunidos en la mesa familiar.

"Nee, ¿Quién va a ser el que llame a Aria?" pregunta Tsubaki mientras el colocaba los platos en la mesa. "La cena esta casi lista."

Sin embargo, nadie dijo ni una palabra. Ema, que estaba detrás del mostrador, mira a sus hermanos. Ninguno de ellos quería ir a buscar a Aria a su habitación. ¿Por qué? Su actitud hacia Aria era completamente diferente a la que tenían hacia ella y Ema se dio cuenta.

"_(me encantaría ir a buscar a Aria a su habitación, pero no se….)"_ Pesó Ema mirando hacia la mesa.

"¿Qué? ¿Nadie?" Dijo Tsubaki, su voz era un poco más alta de lo habitual al hablar.

"¿Por qué no la llamas tu?" Fue Fuuto quien hablo. Estaba sentado cómodamente en una de las sillas, con las manos en la parte posterior de su cabeza, mirando a Tsubaki. "Tú eres el que sugirió ir a llamarla a su habitación."

Tsubaki voltio su cabeza hacia Fuuto quien sonrió a su vez. "lo hice, pero yo no quiero llamarla!"

"Entonces no debiste haber dicho nada en primer lugar." Fuuto miró hacia otro lado.

Justo en ese momento Masaomi entra junto a sus padres al comedor.

"¿De qué están hablando?" Pregunto Miwa mirando a sus hijos.

"Tsubaki no quiere ir a llamar a Aria a su habitación para la cena." Dijo Kaname de pie al otro lado de la barra con un vaso de agua en su mano derecha.

"Yo solo pregunte quien quería ir a llamarla! Nunca dije que yo quería llamarla." Dijo Tsubaki.

"Entonces, voy a ir a llamar a mi pequeña hermana para la cena." Todo el mundo a excepción de sus padres miro a Masaomi. "¿Por qué no empiezan a servir la comida mientras yo la llamo?" el sonrio y empezó a alejarse de ellos, dejando a todos sus hermanos en la habitación con una expresión atónita en su cara.

"Whoau… ¿Qué paso con Masa-nii?" dijo Yuusuke. "¿La llamo hermana pequeña…?"

Miwa miró hacia Yuusuke y sonrió. "Eso es porque Aria es la hermana pequeña de Masaomi, Yuusuke."

"…" Tsubaki molesto miraba a su madre, puso los platos que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa y fue corriendo tras Masaomi.

"Tsubaki, ¿A dónde vas?" le pregunta azusa.

"Con Masa-nii."

"Pero Masa-nii solo fue a llamar a Aria para la cena."

"Aja!" Dijo Tsubaki y salió de la habitación. _"(¿Y si le pasa algo a Masa-nii al llegar a su habitación? Con esos ojos tan fríos cualquier cosa puede pasar!)" _

"…" Azusa parpadeo un par de veces antes de dejar escapar un suspiro. "El está preocupado por algo tan simple."

***…..X…..***

Masaomi paro en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Aria, de la cual piensa Tsubaki que es una persona peligrosa. _"(Quiero saber más acerca de mi hermana pequeña, Aria.)" _El pensó mientras alzaba su mano hacia la puerta_. "(Después de escuchar a mis padres contar su historia, mi hermana es una persona muy amable. No debí haber pensado en ella como una persona que causa miedo, debo disculparme con ell-)"_

"Masa-nii, no toque la puerta!" grito Tsubaki interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Masaomi. "¡Espera!" Tsubaki corrió hacia Masaomi.

"¿Eh?" Masaomi aparto su mano al oír la voy de Tsubaki, voltio su cabeza hacia Tsubaki. "¿Tsubaki?"

"Voy a llamar a Aria por ti, puedes volver al comedor." Dijo Tsubaki bloqueando la puerta, poniéndose en medio de la puerta y Masaomi. _"(Voy a sacrificarme por la seguridad de Masa-nii!)" _

"… Ajá." Masaomi sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas a Tsubaki en la cabeza, "está bien, puedo llamar Aria por mí mismo."

"¡No!"

Tsubaki, tengo que llamar a Aria, Ya casi es hora de cenar y estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Por favor, apártate."

"Pero quiero llamar a Aria yo!" Tsubaki estaba poniéndose terco sobre esto, él tenía que aprender que Aria no es alguien a quien temer. "!"

De repente la puerta se abrió y Tsubaki perdió el equilibrio. "'¡Ah!" como si fuera en cámara lenta, los ojos de Tsubaki se encontraron con los fríos ojos esmeralda mirando hacia él mientras caía hacia atrás. "!" Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, pero su mirada nunca cambio.

***THUM***

Tsubaki aterrizo en el suelo con un ruido sordo. "Oww… Eso duele…"

"…" Aria abrió la boca. ¿Qué… Que estás haciendo? Pregunto ella, sus ojo no se apartaban de Tsubaki.

"Ah. La cena esta casi lista." Dijo Masaomi amablemente, sonriéndole a Aria. "Tsubaki y yo vinimos a buscarte."

"Aria mira a Masaomi bajo su capucha. "No tengo hambre…" dijo en voz baja.

"Oh. Bueno. Si te da hambre puedes bajar al comedor, Ukyo te preparada algo de comida, hermanita." Msaomi sonrió una vez más. "No quiero que mi hermanita pase hambre esta noche."

Aria entrecierra sus ojos de nuevo hacia Masaomi_. "…(¿El me llamó hermanita…?)"_

"Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, vamos Tsubaki." Dijo Masaomi.

"… Oww…." Gimió Tsubaki mientras se sentaba en el suelo lentamente. Se froto la parte de atrás de la cabeza antas de ver a aria. "… Eh." Se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba hacia él.

"… Debería tener cuidado al ponerte detrás de una puerta." Dijo Aria, su voz era distante, pero sus ojos se mostraban preocupados. Extendió la mano hacia tsubaki. "Por favor, levántate." Dijo ella haciendo un gesto con su mano.

"Ah…" Tsubaki parpadeo y tomo la mano de Aria. _"(La mano de ella es… tan suave)"_ pensó mientras Aria lo ayuda a levantarse del suelo. Y tan pronto como él se levanto sobre sus dos pies, retiro rápidamente su mano, de vuelta al bolsillo de su suéter gris.

"…" Tanto Tsubaki como Aria se miraron por un tranquilo momento hasta que Masaomi decidió romper el silencio que los rodeaba.

"Vamos Tsubaki." Dijo Masaomi y agarro a Tsubaki por el cuello de su camisa hacia atrás. "Vamos a dejar a nuestra hermanita, estoy seguro de que desea descansar en estos momentos."

"…. ¿Qué?" dijo Tsubaki volteando su cabeza por encima del hombro para ver a Masaomi. _"(¿Porque me quede mirando a Aria…?)" _Pensó.

En ese momento, la puerta se cierra y tanto Masaomi como Tsubaki voltean hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué? No dice nada y simplemente cerró la puerta." Dijo Tsubaki_. "(Eso fue un poco grosero.)"_

"Tsubaki, debes empezar a llamar a Aria hermana." Dijo Masaomi mirando a Tsubaki.

"su… supongo…."

"entonces, supongo que ya no piensas que Aria es alguien que da miedo, ¿no es así?"

"…" Tsubaki miro hacia otro lado. _"(…. Aun no lo sé.)"_

"Aria es realmente una hermanita agradable, ella estaba dispuesta a darte su mano y ayudarte a levantarte. Masaomi sonrió feliz_. "(Y parece que llamo la atención de Tsubaki un poco.)"_

"_(… su mano es realmente suave y lisa.)" _ Pensó Tsubaki lo que le hizo sonrojarse un poco. Lo bueno es que estaba detrás de Masaomi.

Dentro de la habitación, Aria estaba de pie detrás de la puerta, mirando hacia su mano la cual había sostenido Tsubaki hace unos minutos. "…" Oyó todo lo que los hermanos estaban hablando fuera de su habitación. "… Yo sabía que tenían miedo de mi…" dijo en voz baja_. "(¿Puedo realmente llevarme bien con ellos?)"_ Pensó ella mirando su mano, apretándola fuertemente en un puño.

Mientras, Masaomi y Tsubaki, ellos estaban caminando de vuelta hacia la sala del comedor.

"Ah." Dijo Masaomi. "Olvide pedirle disculpas a Aria. Voy a pedirle disculpas a ella mas tarde."

"_(¿De verdad puedo conseguir llevarme bien con Aria….?)" _Pensó Tsubaki sin molestarse a escuchar a Masaomi. _"(supongo que lo que pensaba de ella está mal… Ella no da miedo después de todo.)"_ El miro hacia su mano que había tocado la de Aria. "Jeee." El sonrió. _"(Me pregunto cómo será su sonrisa… sería interesante verla desde una chica tipo tranquilo como ella.)"_

***…..X…..***


End file.
